A Caring Fox
by StarFoxyMcCloud
Summary: Fox had found Krystal lying in a bloody mess in a back alley of Corneria City, but the one who did it wants more. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: My Loving Vixen

Fox McCloud ran through the hospital hallways faster than what he's ever ran before; his tired eyes were widened, his fur was in a mess, and his jacket had been practically flying off his body. Adding to it's rapid beating, he felt his heart sinking to the thoughts in his head. _She has to be alive, she just_ has _to!_

He looked further down the hall, the tears in his eyes now finally forming, giving him a wet, oblong outline of elevator doors. He stepped inside, pushing one of the buttons; the lift slowly began it's ascent. To the vulpine, seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt like days. _Can't this damn thing go any faster?_

Although it felt like an eternity, it took about 20 seconds to reach the fourth floor. Looking around, The dull grey walls and black and white checkered floors added even more of a gloomy outlook to his situation. He started running once more, her room number told by a rabbit at the reception desk repeating in his head over and over again. _419.419.419._

When he finally reached her door, he hesitated to open it. For all he knew, she could have died on his way there. He knew she simply couldn't have; there was no way any hospital would just let a member of StarFox die, let alone a Cornerian hospital. He opened the door slowly, panic beginning to slam his body, fearing for the worst.

Krystal seemed unconscious in the stiff metal bed presented before him; she had multiple tubes attached to her body. She was a lot less bloody than when he found her lying in a back alley in Corneria City. He wanted to know what had happened, what type of sick asshole would do such a thing to someone as beautiful and amazing as Krystal. Fox clenched his fists in fury, taking a few more steps towards the blue vixen.

"Kr-Krystal," he asked timidly, "Can you hear me?" Her eyes slowly opened, giving Fox a flush of relief.

"Yes," she replied, her arms now in her lap, giving him a view of her tribal tattoos; simply looking at them made him smile. "I'm sorry, Fox."

"Sorry? For what? I should have went with you to the city. I could have prevented this."

"No, you couldn't have, Fox. It was Panther."

"Panther? Him? Oh, now I've got a huge reason to get rid of his nine lives." Fox's fists were clenching once more.

"Before he had beat me to a living pulp, he asked me where you were. I didn't tell him anything, and I guess that made him more pissed off, because five minutes later, you got my distress signal." She began to sob, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Fox."

"Hey," Fox walked up to her and held her hands gently, "It'll be okay. I'm gonna stick with you all the way up until you're out of this place, and beyond. And then, I think we'll have cat stew when we get you back to the Great Fox." He actually managed to get a little laugh out of her, at least she wasn't crying as badly.

"Thank you," she looked into his eyes. "And Fox?"

"Yes, Krystal?"

"I love you too." She had a look as if she tried to take it back with her telepathy. Fox couldn't help but smile as if they were both in the 9th grade. "I heard you say that you loved me when you had called the ambulance," she quickly added, "And before I could actually say anything, I went under."

Fox, still smiling at her, gave her a small yet nervous kiss; he didn't care if her mouth had the tiniest hint of blood left in it. "I'll always love you, you know." he whispered.

"Mm-hmm.", she closed her eyes, taking in the moment.

Fox laid his head next to Krystal's, smiling her warm fur and amazing scent making him realize that everything was going to be okay.

 **A/N: So, this is basically my first fanfiction. I'll admit, I'm not usually one to write them, but I've been getting bored, so y'know. A review would be nice, but if you guys want me to make this more than just a "one-shot" (if you can even call it that, it's pretty freakin' short), just say so! Oh, yeah, and I don't own StarFox!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Panther's Ego

Panther walked through the halls of what was left of the Sargasso Space Station, a large smirk rising from his maw. It had been a couple of days since he practically killed Krystal, though in the state he left her, she would've been better off dead. For all he knew, she had become a rotting corpse mistaken for a old dumpster in the back alley he cornered her to. He had done it in a rage of nothing but a few cold ones and revenge, simply for rejecting him. _It had been a real huge coincidence I found her on the street_ , he thought, _Guess karma was on_ my _side._ He didn't know what his original plan was, it was something along the lines of killing Fox to get her, but seeing her made him ditch that plan and get a new one; he sure was glad how the new one went. _Even if Fox found her, he'd be crying his ass off knowing she's dead_.

He finally found the door that once read 'Boss Meeting Room', a large red room with a long table just for the 3 of them, along with diagrams of past battle strategies that, obviously, had failed, as well as a few monitors scatted on the walls here and there. Since the siege Fox and Co. had brought upon the Station, they were unable to repair it, nor rehire more guards that didn't have such a short temper to simply let StarFox in; because of it, they seemed more like hobos than evil space mercenaries. Panther walked into the doorway, a proudness growing inside of him. Inside the room, Wolf and Leon sat, discussing ways to destroy StarFox.

"...Maybe if we lube up the docking bay floor with butter?" spouted Leon.

"We actually did that one with Pigma, dumbass," Wolf grumbled, "They ended up using it like a hockey rink and had FUN."

"Except Peppy," Leon said shakily, "He pulled a muscle-"

"HE ALWAYS PULLS MUSCLES, IDIOT, HE'S OLD!" Wolf smacked him on the back of his head, Leon flinching.

"...Pulling muscles aside," Panther stepped into the room, his smirk getting bigger, "I can safely assure you that 1 out of 5 problems have been eliminated."

"Panther! Where the hell were 'ya?" Wolf's iconic shit-eating grin popping up from out of nowhere, "You've been gone for, like, 4 days. I actually felt a little bit sad 'fer ya."

"I was out giving Krystal a piece of my mind." he replied.

"What, you let her smack you around a little?", Leon said, his composure finally found again.

"Actually, I was the one who smacked her around. And by 'smacked', I mean 'beaten to near-death.'" A smile came from Panther's face.

"Holy shit, Panther," Wolf's eye lit up revealing the bright blue contrasting his grey fur, "I knew you were upset, but Goddamn."

"Mmhmm," Panther nodded.

"Uh, Panther, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but, uh...according to the spy cams we planted when they took that vacation a while back, it seems that Krystal's sitting on the entertainment room's couch." Leon was pointing to a monitor on one of the walls

"WHAT?!" Panther ran to the monitor. Sure enough Krystal had been sitting there with Fox, with an IV still attached to her.

"Thank the Krazoa they let me out early." She had said through the screen; Fox had helped her onto the couch. He had probably been with her this whole time, but judging by how he looked, he looked like he had gotten run over by a bus.

"Yeah," the vulpine sat in a chair next to her, smiling at her, "I'm just glad you're gonna be okay." He leaned into her, kissing her, she immediately returning the gesture.

Panther, at this point, was losing all of his shit. "SHE SHOULD BE DEAD! OF COURSE HE HAD TO FIND HER, HE JUST HAD TO WORRY ABOUT THAT BITCH!" He grabbed a chair and threw it at Leon, who yelped in surprise, ducking under the meeting table.

"Looks like you've forgotten about him," Wolf said, laughing so hard, it was a miracle he was able to breathe.

Panther closed his eyes, breathing in. "Okay," he said, "New plan. I know how we get rid of StarFox once and for all." His face contorted itself into a sick, wicked smile as he began writing down the details of the plan on one of many pieces of paper on the table.

...

As Fox pulled away from the kiss, Falco walked into the room, his eyebrows lifting trying to confirm what he just heard from the couch. _If I ain't mistaken, Fox just stole first base with Krystal._ Falco had a small grin form, and he continued to walk into the room. "Yo, Foxy, not sayin' there was something on her face or anythin'?

"Nope," was the only thing Fox could think to say.

"...You ain't smackin' him for it, Krystal?"

"Nu-uh," she said.

Falco scratched his head, extremely confused about what was even going on. "Did one of you's finally win the Cornerian lottery...?"

Fox face-palmed at Falco's incredible 'stupidity'. "No, Falco, we're dating now."

"I knew that."

"Oh, Falco!" a sexy voice shouted from down one of the halls of the Great Fox, "I need someone to fly me down to John and Jon's so I can buy some new clothes!"

"Damnit, Katt," Falco threw his arms in the air, "Can't Slippy go with ya?"

"Working on the engine!" Slippy's voice echoed from far away.

"...Fox?"

"I gotta make sure Krystal's okay." Falco looked at the blue vixen, now noticing the IV attached to her.

"Who knows, Falc," Katt came in and kissed him, "I might get some new stuff you'd just love, if you get the hint." Falco's beak immediately turned into a large smile. "Did I say I ain't going? Cause I meant to say I was." He said, turning his head to find Katt walking towards to docking bay. "K-Katt! Wait up! I'll make room in my Arwing!"

"They seem so happy." Krystal said, glad for her friend.

"Yeah." Fox said, reclining into his chair.

"Fox, you sure you don't need a shower? I mean, you haven't showered since the day you found me, and that was 4 days ago."

"I'm sure. Any second without you is a living Hell for me. But I guess I could go take one 'just because'"

"Alright. I'll be here, obviously." They kissed for a bit, Fox pulling away, heading towards his room. After a bit, Krystal closed her eyes, falling asleep. What was probably 20 minutes felt like a second, for she was awake, but something didn't seem quite right. She managed to finally get up and look around the room, but she couldn't see 3 feet in front of her, and her IV bag was gone. _Wait, where's my IV...?_ She looked down at the floor, instead of the heated black metal, there was nothing but the endless-seeming concrete. She tried moving, but couldn't; she was tied up. "F-Fox?" No response. "Fox!" she asked louder.

"He can't hear you, my darling. He's a little...sleepy." There was a familiar accent coming from the darkness. "P-Panther?"

"The one and only." He finally was in her view; he had something on his mind, and whatever it was, she could tell she wanted no part in it.

"W-what are you-"

"Hush now, love." Panther put his finger on her lips. "The more the rats hear sound, the closer the pendulum falls towards Fox." He walked away, soon flicking a switch, turning on a light about 50 feet away; Fox was tied up, unconscious, and very bloody-just as bloody as she was.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, the panic in her voice was raised.

"Because I want to destroy you, sweetness. I want you to realize that those who ignore Panther Caroso's wishes are those who have terrible fates."

 _Krystal..._ , Fox's voice was barely heard. She looked over in his direction; he was still unconscious.

"Now, I'm going to do to you what I've had fantasies of for a while now." He said, slowly taking off his shirt.

"Fox! Help!"

 _Krystal!_ , she heard his voice again. "Panther, please, I-"

Krystal woke up for real, Fox was above her, trying to wake her up. "Krystal, are you okay? You were freaking out, and I-"

"I'm fine Fox," she said, kissing him. "Just a little bad dream is all. I'm fine now that you're here." He hugged her, Krystal taking in her love's embrace.

 **A/N: Hey, hey! Thanks for the reviews, a couple of people wanted me to make this an actual story. I tried making this chapter longer than the original one-shot to make up for it's shortness. So yeah, a lot of plot, I guess. I might try to update it this weekend, along with StarFox: Vacationed. See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Mission

About a month had passed since Krystal's "smash-up", as everyone had called it. Since then, it had become more well-known to the public; so well known that major celebrity news networks began interviewing her about it. By then, she had fully healed pretty quick, which obviously meant that she didn't have to carry an IV everywhere. Within a week she asked Fox to take her back to the hospital to get them to take away the IV. They thought the two foxes were crazy, but when they checked Krystal out, they found that she was completely 100% healed, as if nothing had even happened. They were puzzled, but Fox just smiled; a few months prior to the whole event, Krystal explained to him that Cerinians had a faster healing time than normal creatures in Lylat due to their powers.

As of now, Fox had made himself comfortable with Krystal, his arm around her thin and curvy torso, watching an old horror film he seen countless of times. He knew every scene, every line of dialogue, every editing flaw by heart, which had given him the upper-hand on a bet they made, which included the first one to get scared by the movie had to do laundry the next day.

"You ready to back down yet, Krystal?" he gave her a cocky smile, turning his head to her, immediately feeling a sense of guilt for doing this with her; he just now noticed that she had been shaking uncontrollably, and he swore he could hear a _very_ faint whimper from her maw. She regained her composure when he spoke, giving him an ounce of relief.

"No way. I could watch this hour on hour, but I think I notice a certain boyfriend seeming like a little...scaredy-fox?"

"Not a chance, my love." Fox gave another cocky smile.

"...You can be a real dork sometimes, Foxy-boy."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

"...My Foxy-Dork."

With that, Fox looked back at the holo-TV, unprepared for a blood-covered body hanging in the scene, jumping and screaming a bit. Krystal began laughing uncontrollably.

"I know I lost, you don't need to rub it in." He had his arms crossed, although her laughing slightly pissed him off, he couldn't help but keep smiling; her laugh was amazing to hear.

"It's not that," she said, trying to stop, "I swear. It's just that you have the cutest scream ever."

Fox leaned in to kiss her, but ROB busted in the entertainment room. "General Pepper is on the communication link. He is requesting your presence at the command center to discuss matters of payment for the next mission."

Fox and Krystal got up and ran down the hall and into the center. Sure enough, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy were there already.

"Ah," the General began, "Captain McCloud and the beautiful Krystal. Glad you could finally join us. Allow me to explain to you two your next mission." A few screens with information about the Cornerian Army having a tough time fighting left overs from Andross popped up along with the full-scale hologram of the old dog.

"So, how far into 3rd base were ya two just now?" Falco whispered to Fox, the blue avian immediately receiving a backhand by Peppy.

"As you may remember from the Aparoid attack, it began when we were trying to end this matter already. Unfortunately, the Aparoids didn't force the rest of them to disperse, but rather made them become stronger. That's why we need you, StarFox. Your mission is provide back up to our squadron and win this battle once and for all."

"What about payment, sir?" Slippy budged in.

"That will be discussed AFTER the job. Pepper out." With that, the link ended.

"Peppy, ready the Arwings; ROB, get the Great Fox near the coordinates of the battle site. We've got no time to spare." Fox commanded, Peppy running out as soon as he finished.

"We've got a fleet to save, team!"

...

When the four got to the area, they couldn't believe their eyes; most of the Cornerian fleet was decimated. "Alright, team," Fox said through the communication line, "Let's give our boys some support. Falco, you're with me; we're gonna try to get into the heart of the enemy and destroy who or whatever is commanding them. Krystal and Slippy, you two watch our tails."

"Will do!" Krystal said joyously. It was to Fox and Falco's surprise that there actually wasn't much of an Androssian army at all; it took around 20 minutes to get most of the ones in the front and second lines out of the way. "Slippy," Fox spoke, "Is there any sign of a major enemy shield?"

"No, actually," He croaked, "I find it really odd, this thing is always able to pin-point the main shield."

"That's because you're not used to the unexpected, impudent amphibian!" A rough, squeaky and familiar voice interrupted their communication line.

"Leon?" Falco piped up.

"Is the rest of StarWolf here, too?" Fox asked the chameleon.

"You know it, you pitiful pup!" Wolf barged in.

"What in Krazoa is going on?" said Krystal, "I thought we were on good terms with you three."

"Not until you messed with Cat-Boy Classical over here." Wolf replied.

"I have a name, Wolf, and for your information, Classical music is far more superior than your annoying and unnecessary grunge."

"Grunge forever, Cat-Boy!"

"Do we _really_ need to argue in the middle of our plan?"

"Shut up, Leon!", everyone shouted through the communication link.

"Wait, what pl-Krystal, watch out!" He seen her attempt to dodge something but fail.

"Krystal!" Fox shouted right before getting hit with the same thing: a large bright and scorching laser beam. He fell into unconsciousness almost instantly; the last thing before losing it was Falco and Slippy being forced to retreat and Panther hooking up a cable remotely from inside his cockpit and onto Krystal's ship.

 **A/N: Welp, there's Chapter 3! Well, I'll admit, so far I didn't actually expect this thing to get so many hits on here. So far I thought _Vacationed_ was gonna do more; I'm not complaining, though. What do you all think of the story so far?**


	4. Chapter 4: Tied up

When Krystal came to, she began feeling the most excruciating pain imaginable. She felt a non-stop throbbing pulsating in her head, both her arms and one of her legs felt funny, and, when moving her head, she realized that she had gotten some whiplash. She also realized that, through all the pain, she felt extremely warm; she was in a bed. She sat up, looking around the room; it was a red color, with black outlines of roses. There had been a small drawer with a mirror attached to it, a holo-TV system mounted on the wall across the bed, and an entire shelf with, upon Krystal getting up, slowly limping to it and looking at it's contents, was filled with classical music. Wherever the hell she was, she was in a pretty casual location.

Krystal put her hand on a button to open the door, hesitating. She had no idea what could be out there; the last thing she actually remembered was just being hit by a pretty powerful beam. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe she had been saved by someone as her ship was floating in the nothingness of space. She pressed the button, the relaxing thought circling her mind, and walked out the door. What had been a calm and collect Krystal had been lost.

Outside the door was an almost destroyed yet dull looking main lobby, and she had immediately realized where she was: the Sargasso Space Station. She remembered looking through one of the windows when she was securing the outside of one of the missions she was assigned to, seeing Fox had done a pretty successful job in destroying the illegal hideout. She looked to her right, a smile showing up on her face; her ship was parked at one of the two entrances. It was in a bit of rough shape, but, with a little bit of luck on her part, she could jump start it, send a message to the Great Fox, and get picked up all without a trace of StarWolf.

She limped down the ramp that led to the first floor of the lobby, then quickly running to her Arwing, the fear of Wolf and the gang still being there filling her mind. She climbed up onto the wing, turning the vehicle on. _Great! Everything's going to-_. She turned her head, finding the barrel of a blaster meeting her eyes, and a shit-eating grin from a very amused Wolf.

"Can't let ya do that, hon."

...

Fox was storming across the command room of the Great Fox, back and forth, back and forth. After getting hit with the lazer, he thought Falco and Slippy were just gonna leave him there, but it turns out they went out of Star Wolf's radar, and immediately came back when they thought they were gone. He had awoken in the medical room, somehow he had minor injuries; the blast had been strong enough to at least give him a broken bone or two, yet it wasn't the case.

"You alright, Fox?" Slippy peeked in from the doorway. Fox sighed, "I'm fine, Slip." Falco had walked in the room soon after.

"Looks like ya got ya ass handed to ya, ey, Foxie?"

"Shut up, Falco. I'm busy."

"Doin' what?"

"Thinking! I've gotta get Krystal back, especially since I seen Panther hook her ship up to his. He's probably abusing her in every way, shape, and form. Oh, god..."

"Well, calm down, Fox. I'm sure we can find a way to get Star Wolf and-"

"Slippy, what Arwing is the most repaired?"

"Why?"

"What Arwing is the most repaired?", Fox repeated, a sudden impatience coming out.

"Uh, well, that would be Falco's."

"Get it ready in 5 minutes or we're all gonna have major issues."

"Y-Yes, Fox!" Slippy ran out, leaving Falco speechless. Fox never acted THAT commanding before.

"Yo, what makes you think ya can take-"

"Can it, bird-brain, before I launch you in an escape pod with about 30 minutes of air." Fox had pulled Falco closer to him, their eyes meeting; Falco could see a raging fire in the vulpine's eyes. He was _really_ pissed about them having Krystal."

"...Alright." Falco shrugged, Fox throwing him to the ground.

"Oh, Falco, just so you know," Fox looked back at him, "I'm gonna be leaving in...4 minutes and 26 seconds, and like I said, if I'm not gone in or before that time, we're all gonna be shit outta luck."

...

Wolf had made Krystal go to a room that seemed to be a meeting room, along the way, he made general small talk with her. It had been extremely awkward, and in Krystal's case, unwanted. She had the nerve to tell the lupine this; he simply laughed. "Trust me, hon, I don't really feel like doin' this either, but Panther's gone pretty crazy as of recent. I'm surprised he didn't do a Chris Korbine and put a shotgun in his head yet." She had simply shrugged, "Judging by what he listens to, he wouldn't be doing that anytime soon."

Panther had forced Leon to have a gun pointed at her while Wolf tied her up. When she was done, Panther walked in the room, as if he was called down, Wolf just rolling his eyes at how ridiculous the new recruit was being.

"Well, well. If it isn't the lovely Krystal." Panther said, walking around her menacingly.

"Shut up and cut to the chase." She scoffed.

"Ah, feisty. That's how I like 'em." Panther smiled widely, gritting his teeth. "Well, since you just so ask for it, you'll get it. You see, I'm pretty pissed off. _Very_ pissed off is more like it."

"Why?"

"Ah, I believe the answer would be you, my love."

"What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Well, judging by how damn thick you've become, you clearly don't remember you rejecting me horribly a while ago."

"...That? That's what all this is about? Me not liking you? You're insane!"

"Not insane, oh no," he said, pulling a red rose out from a pocket, "In love."

"Fox is gonna come for me, I hope you know."

"Fox? Oh, no. I shot him with the laser and made sure to drive the rest of Star-Shit out in order to let him spiral out into the abyss of space. He's probably almost out of air by now. _Almost._ In other words, you're mine now." He looked at Leon and Wolf, "Get out."

"But, what if she-" Leon spoke up.

"Shut up, Leon!" Both Panther and Wolf shouted, the green and grey creatures leaving the semi-crazed Panther alone with Krystal. She began holding back tears at the words Panther had said just a moment ago. _You're mine now_.

 _Please be okay, Fox. You've gotta be. You wouldn't leave me with this creep...right?_ , she thought, Panther beginning to laugh maniacally.

"Now, we're gonna be having a lot of fun, Krystal. You'll get a...acquired liking to it."

 **A/N: Yay! I actually managed to get to writing this weekend, which is a shock to me! I decided to have Fox all defensive for Krystal, mainly I may or may not be planning for him to be going through a massive blaster spree at Sargasso. Tell me what you think of the story so far, I'm personally liking it myself.**


	5. Chapter 5: Assault 2

Within an hour Fox managed to actually get near Sargasso, as his Arwing's scanner was indicating to him. Through that hour or so, he had plenty of time to formulate his plan, which, up until he was about 10 minutes into his flight, was just go in and save Krystal. He asked Slippy to see if he could send a copy of Sargasso's blueprint to him, which came up only a moment later. From there, he had put his Arwing into Auto-Pilot, and had begun looking at the many halls of the station. The plan was simple, really; all he was going to do was enter through the West docking bay, shoot any goons that attempted to stop him as he entered, run into a stairway to what would be his left, go up it, and start searching every door on the second and third floor, maybe even the highest point of the hideout, if need be. If he were to be lucky enough, Krystal might just see his Arwing and send out a distress signal so he can find her exact pinpoint. Once he found her, he would most likely find Panther. _I'll kick the living shit out of him once I see him._

Now that he could see Sargasso's outline on his map, he went into All-Range mode, slowing down as he approached the West side of the docking bay. _Go time_ , he thought, beginning to charge his lazer. Once it was fully charged, he rushed into the entrance's pull, immediately shooting the lazer the second the nose was inside the hideout; from what he seen, he actually knocked out most of the apes there. He opened up his hatch as the Arwing was self landing, hopping out and running towards cover, just a second later shooting the last of the shocked henchmen. He ran towards the left staircase, covering himself, shooting out into the open lobby when he noticed a few stragglers here and there. There was one in the stairway, though he managed to get a quick head shot. "Deja vu," he murmured. As he finished clearing the stairway, he fell short in his tracks, as both sides of the second floor were blocked off by stacks of large crates, not breaking when he shot at them. "Damnit," he punched one of them, "Looks like I'm going the long way." Fox turned around and began sneaking down the stairs, hoping the next set weren't blocked off either.

...

Krystal, meanwhile, was doing everything she could to stall Panther from doing what he _really_ intended. He would fall for it here and there, but in a minute or two, he found a way to get back into the subject of his hunger. She couldn't send a distress signal to Fox; Panther must have ordered one of the henchmen to take away everything off her except the clothes on her back. She knew Fox was here, though; it wasn't just a light rumble from directly below them that gave his position away, she could sense his thoughts about her. He was enraged, but at the same time, nervous; as if he couldn't get to her in time would make it seem as if he didn't love her.

For now, she had to focus on Panther from getting to her.

"Listen, Panther, I'm sorry. I-I'll go out with you, just don't-"

"Aww, how sweet, a proposition," he laughed, "But I'm not concerned about that anymore; I thought I told you this. You see, I don't want the full deal. I just want the goods." He began reaching for her suit's zipper, a sudden knock at the door halting him. "Ugh," he frowned, heading towards the door, "I told those god damned minions to give me an hour. What do you-" Panther had opened the door, seeing another one of the apes, "What the hell is it now?"

"Sir, we-", the monkey fell down the ground, a large blaster shot in his gut. Panther looked down at the monkey, more confused than horrified, if anything at all. As he looked up, an even bigger confusion hit him.

"You!", Fox said, kicking him down to the floor, Panther cringing in pain. Fox threw himself down at Panther, continuously throwing a flurry of punches and kicks to the feline's body. He tried to fight back, but couldn't; each reaction made him flinch, and at one point, he was pretty sure one of his arms were broken. It had been 3 minutes before he became a bloody mess (just as bad as Krystal), which was when Fox stopped, got up, and looked at Panthers pitiful body; he did one last curb stomp to make sure he was down, which Panther coughed up blood. The rage in Fox then died; he looked at Krystal, smiling at her safety. "Sorry you had to see that, hun," he said, Krystal smiling at him as he untied her, "Did he do anything to you?"

"No," she said, hugging him, "I'm fine. You're here now."

"Shall we head to the Great Fox?"

"I'd love to," she said, kissing him, then walking out of the room their arms locked.

...

"He really got his ass kicked, huh?" Wolf looked down upon Panther, one of their henchmen came to them saying that the meeting room had been 'compromised' by Fox, but he made sure the vulpine and his girlfriend could walk out of there. Normally, Wolf would've been right onto it, immediately grabbing his blaster, ready to "shoot the shit out of Fox," as he always says when they're talking about hypothetical situations. This time however, it was different; ever since Panther found out that he didn't actually _kill_ her, something changed. Normally it was Wolf with these plans, and when he did go through with plans, he made sure that nothing outside of his bitter-sweet rivalry with the "Great Fox McCloud" got in with it, but that's not why he was pissed off at Panther, or actually laughing at the fact that he was ironically put into the same situation as Krystal. It was because _Panther_ was in control now. He was the reason why all of this happened; whether or not it was intentional he wanted to be in control, that was a different story. _If he really wanted to be the boss,_ Wolf thought, _Then he'd have better luck doing what that blue-bird thing did and try forming a 'StarPanther' or some stupid shit._

"I guess so," Leon pointed out, also looking down at the bloodied mess of Panther, "You think he's gonna be back to normal?"

"Normal? Ha," Wolf gave one of his shit-eating grins, "Knowing his god damn personality, he's going to be even more pissed off at Fox _and_ Krystal, and go off the wall."

"Well, then should we go ahead and ship him off to the medical bay?"

"...Can you do it, Leon? I've got a call to make."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Leon spoke into his wrist communicator, a gunman rushing in and immediately helping him pick up Panthers bloodied body, walking out into the hallway. Wolf waited a moment before sitting down in his chair (which was not only the biggest, but it had a red top on it) and dialing in a code into the communication link, connecting to whoever he was trying to call; it took a while, but when it got through, only audio was available.

"What?" a gruff, middle aged snort came out from the speakers.

"I see you still haven't fixed your ship entirely yet."

"Wolf? Why the hell are you calling me? I thought you wanted me 'out of your picture.'"

"I know, but right now I'm gonna need some more help. The rookie's trouble."

"What about your old pal, Andrew? I'm sure he can use that Andross Cookie-Cutter thing he built to help-oh, wait." The voice laughed.

Wolf couldn't help but laugh a bit as well, "Yeah, I know. I need someone more experienced with combat and stuff anyway, and you're the perfect person I need for that, Pigma."

 **A/N: So, there's Chapter 5! Enjoy it, and I don't own StarFox.**


	6. Chapter 6: Escaping

Even though Fox had wiped out a good hoard of Star Wolf's front men, both the vulpine and the vixen had expected there to be more. Contrary to their thought, there wasn't a single one left, though Krystal kept saying how a lot of thought patterns seemed to be going away from them. "Relax, Fox," she said, "there isn't a single thought nearby."

"Alright," he shrugged, "But I'm keeping an eye on our six just to make sure. How's your Arwing?"

"It had a hard time starting up. I actually had to jump start it, and I managed to, but Wolf took me to..." Krystal stopped, her mouth open at her Arwing.

"I don't think it's flying anytime soon."

Apparently, either Panther or Wolf had ordered someone to do more damage to it, and whoever did was pretty brutal; both wings were ultimately destroyed, parts of the outside ripped off, revealing the metal endoskeleton of the ship, and the back thrusters were bent, one of them on the ground torn up. Fox went to open the hatch to the cockpit, but while it opened, he apparently managed to rip the handle off. Looking inside, the control stick was taken out, the floor petals in the pilot's seat, and the Arwing itself wouldn't turn on; Fox looked at the engine, which shown that, while some of the major lines were cut, the spark plugs were stolen.

"Anything saved?" Krystal asked.

"Well," Fox pulled out some SD cards from a compartment, "Your music wasn't taken."

"I guess StarWolf doesn't have much taste." she giggled.

"By the way Wolf and Panther argue all the time, not one bit," he said, laughing a little bit as well, "I guess we can take my Arwing. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not one bit." she said, smirking. He held her hand, walking with her towards the docking bay.

...

Krystal had ended up sitting on Fox's lap in his Arwing; though it was a little hard for him to see, he didn't mind, especially since he got to hold Krystal somewhat. At one point, he turned on the Auto Pilot once they got far enough, to which they both found the opportunity to have a _very_ long make-out session, which ended about 5 minutes after they actually got to the Great Fox, to which Peppy had to break up. Fox had apologized for being so threatening, which Slippy, Falco, and Peppy had blew over about 10 minutes after he actually left.

"So, now what?" Falco asked, arms crossed.

"Well," Fox replied, "I think I'm gonna go watch a movie with Krystal." As soon as the words left his mouth, General Pepper appeared on the Communication line. "...Spoke too soon."

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" The old dog laughed, "I see Fox actually came out of there alive; looks like he really _does_ put his training to use! Ha-ha!"

"Very funny, sir," Fox mumbled, "How'd you even know, General?"

"I called for you earlier, but Slippy told me that you went out to save Krystal."

"We didn't miss a mission, did we, sir?"

"Fortunately, no. We were actually telling you that your last mission's money was finally put into your accounts. However, now that you're here, we wire-tapped Sargasso's communications, and it seems that O'Donnell is planning something, though. We aren't sure if it's good or bad, though just be ready to back up the squadron when it actually happens, just in case."

"When is he planning for the event to happen?"

"He didn't say. Just be on the lookout for now, StarFox. Pepper, out."

Everyone stood there for a moment, taking in the info. "Well," Falco said, "looks like Wolf's doing something."

"It's not Wolf I'm concerned about," Fox said.

"...It's Panther." Krystal finished, the sheer worry of his next move on both of the foxes face.

 **A/N: Sorry this one is short, I didn't really have many ideas for this chapter; Anyway, enjoy, and I don't own StarFox!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wolf is Mad

"How many weeks has it been since that whole Krystal crap happened, Leon?" Wolf wasn't just unamused this time around; he was flat out pissed. Ever since Fox had beaten the living tar out of him last time, Panther definitely stepped up and stole away his title of team captain, always being in the Com room and talking to any previous Androssian higher-ups and vice-versa with Oikanny. Because of that, Wolf would sneak away to the lowest parts of the station, where the goons slept and ate, since Panther nor Leon ever went down there because...well, what reason would they have? Which is why he did; there would never _be_ a reason, so he could get away with calling up any possible allies in case Panther did something stupid. _Especially if it's to take out Fox. That's my job._ , he thought.

"About 5, why?" The green lizard replied, a slight tenseness present within his body movements and tounge. It had been like that since Panther took control. _Probably out of spite when he and I did that to that stupid cat._

"'Cause now I know how long I've wanted to throat punch that bastard."

"You shouldn't talk about Panther like that, Wolf."

"Oh, so what? It's not like he hears me; we're 7 fucking stories below him." Wolf stood up and sighed, "I've got stuff to do. Have fun sucking him off so he knows you're his favorite." He paused for a moment, and began walking away.

"...Dick." Leon mumbled.

...

It had taken him 10 minutes to get down to the Goon decks just to get near to what he called his, "Make-shift Com room." Essentially, it was a old broom closet repurposed as a room where he could talk to anyone about plans to upthrow Panther. It was really tiny for a room; about 8 by 8 feet, and was littered with papers of Com links of old friends and enemies from his path. On the ground, there was an old laptop, which he acquired by doing a few favors for one of the members. There was only one purpose for that laptop, and it was to contact Fox through an E-mail; he would be too embarrassed to ask Fox for help from a live feed. He opened the laptop, thankful it didn't delete his message, it took him forever just to type it.

 _Hey Fox,_

 _I know we don't get along too well, especially with the whole, "I worked with the guy who killed your dad" thing, but please, hear me out before you delete this. As you may recall, you had beaten the shit out of Panther Caroso, the new guy. Well, as of right now, I'm positive he's planning to destroy the Great Fox and kill everyone on board, including you and Krystal. I personally think he's going too far with the whole ordeal, but he's not listening to me, so I decided to secretly go against him when he does decide to follow through with the plan. Seriously, fuck him. Anyway, It would be helpful to you guys if you have me for support; I've got a quite a few people gathered up as well. If not, take this as a warning. Whatever you do, I'm sure you'll do something smart for once. Get back to me if you wanna come up with more plans._

 _Possibly see you in Hell,_

 _Wolf O'Donnell_

He pressed the send button, and it slowly began uploading it to Fox. "O'Donnell, what the hell do you think you're doing?" _Shit._

"What do you want, asshole?" Wolf had looked up to see Panther had been standing in the doorway, a pissed off look to his stupid snout. He looked as if though he hadn't showered in a while, and smelled like it, too. If Wolf bothered asking, he'd probably get the cocky reply of, "It's the smell of success."

"I don't know, but let me ask you something, Wolf. You really think a couple of firewall patches and some anti-virus programs won't get through me or my arsonal of Venomian generals and technicians?"

"The plans are fake. I sent it so that we can make it easier for ourselves."

"You're a terrible fucking liar." Panther said, kicking Wolf in the face, knocking him out cold.

...

"He wants to what now?" The blue avian asked in utter shock.

"He wants us to join him in an ambush for when apparently Panther tries...killing all of us?" Fox questioned himself. It wasn't everyday Wolf O'Donnell, of all people, would ask for help, let alone from his mortal enemy.

"Why would he ever want to kill us? It's you two that pissed him off," Falco said, motioning torwards Krystal as well as Fox, getting a small 'feh' of disgust from both of them, "Going for us is going a bit _overboard_."

"He wants to take care of all future problems before they happen," Peppy budged in, "Pigma tried doing the same with me and James back when it was us three. His plan was to ambush both of us, but, little to his knowledge, James and I personally planned to split up so that way we'd get to him eventually. Everything after that, well..." the rabbit faded off.

"What do we do?" Krystal asked, "Scanners indicate that Panther has an entire army being assembled as we speak. If we just go over there we'll be dead as soon as we get into Sargasso. If we ignore Wolf's idea to come up with a counter attack, we'll probably just be defenseless, knowing him. If we go ahead with it, it could just be a trap."

"Just read his mind to see if he's lying or not, you're a telepath for a reason." Falco rolled his eyes.

"Mekxohvisboh." Krystal mummered, "Anyway, Fox, what are we gonna do?"

Fox looked around for a moment, then back to the rest of the team. "I'll be right back, guys. I have to go contact someone." He said, kissing Krystal and walking outside the com room.

 **A/N: Hey, so sorry for not updating at all for a long time. I realized I needed to update something badly, and here it is! I'm just now changing the rating for this just to add more realism to some of the characters. Also, for those of you who don't know, that random mess of letters from Krystal are actually Saurian, I had to dig out my old copy of Adventures just to remember the rules for the spelling and stuff, it's actually kind of hard for me XD. Anyway, peace!**


End file.
